All Things Happen For A Reason
by XxMandaaaaxX
Summary: Amy and Ricky's son has finally come. Everyone seems to be so excited that a new baby is here, except for Ben. When his real feelings about John are revealed, the relationship that him and Amy share gets shaken up. Who can she turn to when Ben leaves her?
1. We Have A Son

**Ricky's POV**

I sat in the waiting room, waiting for some kind of doctor or nurse to tell me how Amy is. How could I do this to her? Because of me she's in the hospital, she's lying there scared to death. I hope she'll be alright, gosh how could I have let this happened? Ben came down the hallway carrying a bunch of flowers and a balloon. He immediately walked into the room and fainted. Obviously Amy had another contraction. Anne helped him up and he walked over to me.

"It's rough in there." He said

"Yeah, it's rough out here too." I said

"Don't beat yourself up too hard." Ben said.

"Too hard? Ben I'm going to be a dad." I said.

"Yeah and I'll be a stepdad. It's going to be alright." Ben said.

Yeah if he was the one responsible for Amy's pain he wouldn't feel that way. I have to deal with the guilt. I should do something for her… but what? All of a sudden I had an idea. I ran over to the hospital shop. I bought a teddy bear and a rose for her. I ran down to her room and walked in, she was staring at me.

"I brought you something?" I said.

"Is it a pain killer? Because thanks to you I feel pain, and a lot of it." She said angrily.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Sorry won't take this baby out of me. Sorry won't undo the past. And sorry-"She started.

"OW OW OWWWW!" She screamed.

"Anne!" I shouted. I gave Amy my hand to squeeze, that's what Margaret said helps. She said it would help Amy feel better.

"Amy, are you alright?" Anne asked running into the room.

"Mom I don't want to do this. I can't do this I'm too young. " Amy said crying

"I'm sorry Amy. I really am." She said running her fingers through her daughters hair.

"I'll bring a doctor in, she'll see how much longer it'll be. Ricky you can wait with Ben until the doctor is done." Anne said.

"I'll see you later Amy." I said softly.

Adrienne walked in. She ran over to me, and looked nervous.

"Any news? Is the baby okay?" She asked.

"I don't know, Amy hasn't had the baby yet." I said.

"Still? It's been hours. Why don't you go home?" She asked.

"I'm going to wait to see my son, even if I have to wait all night." I said.

"Alright." She said and kissed me, it was awful. It was a long kiss; I just couldn't wait for it to end.

She walked out of the hospital and I sat down next to Ben.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She is in pain again and she got mad at me." I said.

"I don't blame her…" He mumbled.

"Look Ben I have enough stress and I don't think I can handle anymore! I don't need anything from you! I already know that I made a mistake alright!" I yelled.

"Mr. Underwood?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah that's me." I said and stood up.

"Well we're going to deliver the baby; once the baby is born you can come in." She said.

"Alright." I said and sat down. All I could do is wait.

It must have been three hours before a nurse came.

"Mr. Underwood, congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy. Amy's sleeping right now, but you can go in and wait until she wakes up." The nurse said smiling.

So I quietly walked into the room and sat down in a chair. About an hour passed and Amy started to wake up, she looked around and saw me.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Sore and tired." She said laughing a little.

"We have a son." I said.

"Yeah, he's so cute Ricky, you should see him." She said smiling.

Amy pressed a button and the nurse came in, Amy asked to see her son. The nurse came in moments later carrying a baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"Ashley named him John, John Jeurgens-Underwood." She said.

"I like it." I said.

"Here you can hold him." She said holding John out for me to take.

I held the baby so carefully, gosh he really was adorable. I saw Anne and George come into the room and they smiled. They walked back into the waiting room. Ben came in, so I sat down on the chair with John while they talked.

"Hello my angel." He said and kissed her.

"Hi Ben." She said smiling.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Better, now that you're here." She said.

"I just came to tell you that I have to go, I have a biology test tomorrow that I need to study for." He said.

"Oh." She said sadly.

"See ya." He said and blew a kiss to her.

She laid down in bed and looked at me and John. She smiled.

"I wish I had a camera, and then it'd be the perfect picture." She said.

"No, I probably look horrible; it's three in the morning I didn't sleep at all." I said.

"You didn't?" She asked.

"Nope, I had to 'keep watch' while Mr. Spoiled was sleeping." I said,

"Ben slept? This whole time?" She asked.

"Most of it, there were moments where he didn't sleep." I told her.

"Oh." She said again sadly.

"Adrienne stopped by; she wanted to know how the baby was. At the time he wasn't born." I said.

"That was nice of her." She said smiling.

I didn't think that she stopped by for the baby though. She's been so overprotective since she realized that I'm going to be with Amy a lot more. I really was getting sick of it. Before I knew it Amy had fallen asleep, of course I stayed with her. I looked at John. So much love for someone you just met.

About an hour later Amy woke up. She looked around. She gave me a puzzled look and smiled.

"You're still here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've been here. You know, you don't move that much when you sleep, occasionally you turn on your side." I said laughing.

"You spend an hour with your son and you discover what I do when I sleep?" She said smiling.

"Go back to bed, you need rest." I said, so she did. She turned onto her side and slept.

I had a son! I couldn't believe it, this was so exciting. He was so tiny too, his little hands and feet, and his beautiful eyes. I had a son, we had a son. He was ours, and boy was he adorable.


	2. The Way I Feel

**Amy's POV**

I lay in bed, pretending to sleep. As much as I wanted to sleep I couldn't, there were way too many things on my mind. I was furious, I was so mad! Ben! How could he sleep when he knew that I was in so much pain, he knew that his "wife" was having a baby! Then, when he finally gets to see me, he says that he needs to study for a biology test, at three in the morning! Who studies at 3 a.m? I turned back onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Too many things." I said tears started forming in my eyes.

"Want to talk?" He asked still cuddling John.

"I do, but you'd laugh." I said.

"I can't laugh at you, or what you would say." He said.

"It's Ben." I started.

"Hold that thought." He said. He stood up and shut the door. He sat back down in the chair next to my bed.

"There, now we have some privacy." He said smiling.

"I just can't believe him. First of all, he's sleeping. Sleeping! He's sleeping for hours while I'm suffering in here. I'm supposed to be his 'wife' is I not that important to him? Am I not good enough to stay awake for? Look at you; you stayed awake the whole time knowing that our son was going to be born. It is Ben's stepson! Shouldn't he care? Obviously he doesn't." I said tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Then, once he finally wakes up, he comes in here kisses me and says that he needs to go 'study' for a test. Who studies at three in the morning? Who?!" I yelled, now the hot tears were running down my face fast. "I don't think he cares anymore. I'm not good enough for him. I just had a baby! And all he cares about is some stupid test? A test is more important than his wife and stepson?"

I pressed the nurse button for her to take John. He was falling asleep and I think Ricky was getting tired of holding him.

He took my hand. "Look Amy, you can't assume that he doesn't love you. Or that you're not important to him. He's a little… weird. Just give him time, maybe parenthood hasn't hit him yet. If it's really bothering you that much, maybe you're better off without a boyfriend. He stresses you out too much, and it'll just make being a mother harder." He said.

She started to stop crying, she looked up at me.

"Thank you Ricky, I guess I just needed to talk to someone." I said. I hugged her, he gave good hugs.

"Your mom, dad, and Ashley went home. I'll stay with you if you want. I won't leave unless you want me too." He said.

"Okay." I said and fell asleep.

I woke up to find that Ricky was looking at me. Kind of creepy, but comforting at the same time. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day, yet I was stuck in my hospital room.

"Ricky you can go home, take a shower, get changed. Whatever you normally do, go home and do it. My mom will be here soon. I'll be fine, I promise." I said.

"Alright I'll be back in an hour. "He told me.

He left the room. I pressed the nurse button, so I could see my son.

"Morning Miss Jeurgens, I assume you'd like to see your son?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Alright, but first the doctor would like to come in, and just ask a few questions." She said and left the room.

"Hello Amy." My doctor, doctor Hightower said when she entered the room.

"Hello." I said.

"How are we feeling today?" She asked.

"I'm good, just a little tired." I said.

"That's normal." She said.

After more questions she left and the nurse brought John in. I held him in my arms.

"If you need anything just press the button." The nurse said and left.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. I heard a knock at the door. I saw Ben holding a box of chocolates. He sat down in the seat where Ricky had been sitting this morning.

"I thought you were going to school." I said.

"Nope, I took the first half of the day off." He said smiling proudly.

"Why? It's not your baby." I said and he frowned. "Oh, I didn't mean for that to sound rude." I said.

"I wanted to spend time with you." He said kissing me,

"Here hold John." I said smiling as I held John out for him to take.

"No, it's alright." He said, I looked at John and then back to him. Why didn't he like John?

"Okay then…" I said.

Ben kept talking to me about something. I wasn't really paying attention. Ricky came into the doorway.

"Hey, I came as fast as I could…." He said. He looked at Ben.

"Hi, boy you were right, it's exactly an hour." I said smiling.

"Well I told you I would." He said.

Ben glared at Ricky. Gosh what was wrong with him?

"Hey Ben, don't you have biology first period?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"No reason, just wondering." I said. God he's a jerk! Avoiding me now! So he just used studying as an excuse.

Ricky looked at me and smiled. He then walked into the waiting room. He probably didn't want to be in a room with all of this stress and anger.

"He's so clingy…" Ben mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." He said.

"Yes you did Ben." I said angrily.

Then it hit me! Ben didn't like John because he was both the son of me and _Ricky_. He won't go near Ricky, he hates when Ricky's around and he didn't want to hold John because he's Ricky's son too.

"What do you have against Ricky?" I asked, it was a stupid question. I even knew the answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't try to hide it Ben, your secret is out." I said

"I don't like him Amy, its bad enough that you two have a son but now he's going to be around all the time." He said.

"Why won't you hold John? Why do you care if Ricky's around? If you really trusted me then you would realize that I don't like him." I said.

"I'm sorry but John is _Ricky's_ son. I care because I'm afraid that he's going to trick you, he'll use you." He said. He didn't even look at John.

"So you're going to 'marry' me but you won't go near my son? You dated me while I was pregnant, and you knew then that Ricky was the baby's dad! Ben get out of here. Don't ever come back, we're done! I don't ever want to see your face again! We are _**so**_done!" I screamed.

Ben glared at me and walked out of the room, I looked at John. How could anyone not like him, he's so adorable. I rocked him in my arms while I cried. I cried for many reason, for my son who was disliked because of his father, for me who broke up with a boy who lied to me while I was pregnant, and for Ricky who was secretly hated by his 'friend' Ben. This baby had a rough start; I will do anything to make sure that my son has the best and happiest life ever.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Okay I know that it's only two chapters that i've posted, but before i go any further I'd like to hear what you think. Is this fanfic worth continuing? Would you like me to write a different fanfic? or should i keep writing this one? Thanks so much, i can't wait to hear what you guys think! **

** - Manda :)**


	3. Talking To A Stranger

**Author's Note: Alright i'm going to continue the story. Thanks so much for the great reviews, i can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter! I like some of your ideas i think i just may use them..... **

** -manda :)**

**Ricky's POV**

All I could hear was Amy and Ben yelling and screaming at eachother. Poor John, stuck in the middle. Once I saw Ben storm out I slowly walked in. I saw Amy rocking John and crying. I knew that it was over between them. I just sat there and held her in my arms. Adrienne walked in the room.

" uh Ricky can I talk to you?" She asked from the doorway.

" yeah, Amy I'll be right back." I said and walked out of the room with Adrienne.

She pulled me aside, she looked really angry.

" Why are your arms around _her_?" She asked angrily. "Didn't you tell her that you're _my_ boyfriend?"

" Adrienne, relax. It was just a friendly hug. Her and Ben just broke up." I said.

" I don't care if they're together or separate. You're my boyfriend and your arms should be around _me._" She said angrily.

" Why are you so jealous of Amy? If you trusted me maybe you wouldn't care so much. Is that it? You think I'm going to fall for Amy? John is what's keeping us together, we're a family." I said.

" If you loved her once, you can love her again." Adrienne said and walked away.

" Adrienne don't do this." I said running after her.

" Ricky. I love you, but you don't love me. What do you want me to say?" she asked me.

" I want you to say that you know that I love you." I told her.

" Ricky you don't! Stop trying to pretend, we were stupid enough to think that we could have a real relationship. We were better off the other way…" She said.

" No we weren't! This is better, we actually are together. Without this relationship you could have any guy come over any night." I yelled.

" Oh is that it? You wanted this relationship because you don't want any guys to come after me? You don't want them coming over late at night?" She asked with an evil grin.

" Yeah Adrienne I don't." I said.

" Well too bad. Ricky this relationship is the worst relationship I've ever been in." She said.

" You kno what Adrienne. If you feel so strongly that way… Goodbye." I said.

" Goodbye." She said and walked.

" Don't ever try to come back!" I yelled.

I sat in the waiting room. I didn't want to see Amy immediately. I knew that once I did I _would_ fall for her. I can't that's the last thing she needs. Who needs the stress of a relationship when you're a parent. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

" Waiting for your baby?" A man asked. I looked up, I've never seen this guy before.

" She already had the baby, just relationship problems." I said.

" Oh the mom will forget all about it. They're all moody after having a baby." The man said.

" Oh no Amy isn't…" I said.

" Trust me, Amy will be totally nice and happy in a few days. I'm Chris." The man said holding his hand out for me to shake.

" Ricky. No Amy isn't my girlfriend. She had my baby, but my real girlfriend got jealous." I said.

" Oh, trust me if your girlfriend really loved you she wouldn't walk away. If you two are meant to be she'll stick by your side the whole way through." He said.

" I keep telling myself that. I meanAmy just had my baby. She's such a nice girl. Adrienne my ex-girlfriend keeps flirting with all of these guys." I said.

" Sounds to me like you had it all figured out." The man said.

I thought about that. This guy was good, he found all of the answers I've beed searching for in about five minutes.

" Yeah, but Amy sure isn't ready for a boyfriend. Hers just dumped her because she was having _my _baby." I told Chris.

" Did you love Amy?" He asked.

" I think so, I mean she's cute, she's smart, and she blushes so easily. It's very adorable. She's having my son and she's happy about it." I said.

" Well Ricky, my tip is don't give up yet. Give it time, don't let it bother you yet. The only person that can tell if you really love her, is you." Chris said.

" Chris Smith?" A nurse cam out smiling.

" Yeah that's me. How's Jessica? Is she alright?" Chris asked the nurse.

" Jessica is fine, and so are your twins a boy and a girl." The nurse said.

" Twins! Oh wow twins!" He yelled.

I smiled for Chris. He was really nice. Once Chris left I walked in to see Amy.

" Hey." I said quietly

" Hey I was wondering where you went." She said, you could hear in her voice that she was really tired.

"yeah, I kinda was talking to a total stranger." I said laughing.

" What?" She asked smiling, she was really confused.

" Yeah, as crazy as it sounds it actually helped me." I said.

" Okay." She said laughing. "I gave John to the nurse. He was getting tired." She said.

" Alright." I said.

Anne walked into the doorway holding a tray of food for Amy. She also had a bunch of balloons, there must have been twelve.

" Hi Amy. Mimzy bought you about ten balloons. She said congrats on your baby. You're probably really hungry so I brought you some food." She said and sat down on the end of the bed.

Amy nodded and ate her food. Anne tied the balloons to a vase that held two dozen roses. She then opened the curtains to let the sunshine in. Once Amy finished eating Anne left to pick up Ashley from school. Amy and I ewre sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"SO when are you going back to school?" She asked.

" In about a week. I wanted to help you out." I told her.

" Thank you." She said smiling.

" SO are you going back to school this year, or are you taking classes online?" He asked.

" I'm going to go back to school." She said.

" Well then I'll have something to look forward to. I get to be the one who brings you back." I said smiling.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" I mean, I'll drive you and ohn to the nursery so you can drop him off. Then I'll bring you to highschool with me." I said.

" Oh alright, then im excited to go to school." She said.

" really because you didn't feel that way about that way a day ago." I said laughing.

" Well a day ago I was having a baby and I was in a lot of pain." She said.

" I recall that because you said that you were hoping for a pain killer, you were in pain because of me." I said jokingly.

" Ricky you know I didn't mean it." She said embarresed.

" I know, I was shocked. " I said.

" I'm sorry Ricky." She said still embarresed.

" It's alright I knew that you'd get moody." I said laughing.

" Ricky!" She said laughing and playfully punched my arm.

" Hey missy you're supposed to be resting!" I said.

" Yeah but how can I when you're here getting me aggravated?" She said laughing.

" Oh now you're going to say all of these hurtful words?" I askd her

" Yeah I think I will, it's fun to make fun of you." She said.

All of a sudden we both leaned in for a kiss, before I knew it our lips met. A long passionate kiss, I never anted it to end. Yet, all kisses end. So once we pulled awayshe blushed

" That…" She started. " It can't"

" I can't believe…." I said.

" I wont.." She said.

" Let' just forget about it." I said.

" Yeah that would be best." She said turning an even brighter red.

" I, I h-have to go." I said stumbling to the door. Gosh could I be anymore of a dork, I need to pull myself together!

" Yeah, alright. Bye Ricky." She said her face was still red.

I ran to my car. I sat in the drivers seat. That was the most amazing kiss ever. I can't fall for her though, that's what everyone expects me to do. I won't let myself.


	4. Stay With Me

**Amy's POV**

I laid my head back against the pillow. Wow what a kiss! It may have been even better than the one at band camp… what was I doing though? I can't fall for him; he's already our son's dad! Besides he has Adrienne, I'm not even sure if I want a boyfriend.

A day later I was sleeping in my hospital room. I woke up when I felt a gush of wind. I opened my eyes to find that Ricky was by the windows, he opened them.

"Sorry, I thought you could use some fresh air." He said.

"It's fine. It feels nice to have some cool air in this stuffy room." I said sitting up.

"The doctor says that you can leave today. They're just putting John's blanket around him, they want him to look nice for your parents and friends." He said smiling.

"I forgot that I'm actually going to have to face people." I said smiling.

"Are you still on those pain killers? That last sentence didn't make sense. You'll always have to see people." He said smiling.

"Maybe I am, I meant that I forgot that people are going to be coming to my house. You're foster parents, our friends, my family, your family, everybody." I said.

"That made sense." He said laughing.

"Hey! Be nice, I just had your baby." I said smiling.

I could not be falling for Ricky Underwood. I can't! Ricky doesn't love me, I don't even know if he could ever love me. I just had his son, I'm fat, I'm tired, and I haven't really cared about how I looked lately. Why should he like me?

Ricky went to go to the desk. He wanted to check me out of my room. While he did that I got changed. I sat in the wheelchair they told me to sit in and I waited for my son. About five minutes later the nurse walked in with John. He was cleaned and wrapped in a soft blue blanket and he wore a matching hat.

"Wow look at him." Ricky said looking at John.

"Yeah he looks like you." I said.

"He has your eyes." He said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes I do, and he has both of our smiles. A little of each." He said.

"We can't really tell, he doesn't smile that often." I told him.

"Alright let's stop proving me wrong and let's get you home. Your mom asked if I could drop you off since she's stuck home with Ashley who has a stomach virus and is constantly vomiting." He said.

"You're kidding right? I can't bring my baby to a house where he could get a stomach virus!" I yelled.

"Relax Amy, I'm kidding." I said laughing. "then I told her that I had baby-proofed my room and I had a crib. You can stay until Ashley's better. I have a couch, a bed, and a crib. So we'll all be able to stay. I'll sleep on the couch." He said.

"Ricky you don't have to do that." I said.

"Yeah I kind of do, if I don't my son will get sick." He told me.

"Alright let's stop proving me wrong and take me to your house." I told him smiling.

" Hey don't mock me." He said laughing.

After an hour of driving from the hospital we arrived at Ricky's house. It was a gorgeous house, really big and open. A lot of windows, it was so pretty.

"Wow Ricky, it's a really nice house" I said as we walked through the front door.

"Why thank you." He said.

We walked into his room, it was a big room with (like he said…) A couch a crib and a bed. There were a few dressers, a closet, a desk, and of course more windows.

"Wow." I said.

"Thank you?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah it's a compliment." I said as we put John into the crib.

"Now, are you alright? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired? Sad? Angry at me?" he asked.

"Yes, no, no, no, no, and of course not!"I said laughing.

"So, yes you're alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"Alright you can sleep on my bed tonight." He said.

"Ricky……" I said blushing.

"I'm sleeping on the couch!" He said "You don't really think that we'd do that… you just had a baby. We're not even together Amy!"

"I know you just… got me nervous." I said.

"Okay I picked up your clothes and pajamas. Your mom packed them for you. She says that she's really sorry that you can't come home. Unfortunately Ashley isn't getting better. She's still sick. "He told me.

"Oh alright. I'm going to the bathroom to get changed. Can you just tell me where it is?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure. " He said and pointed it out to me.

About five minutes later Ricky was leaning over the crib looking at our son.

"He's cute isn't he?" I asked.

He jumped "Geez you scared me!" He said.

"Sorry. Well I suggest that we get to bed now before we get woken up." She told me.

"Alright. Goodnight Amy." He said and hugged me.

"Ricky if you want I can sleep on the couch. Really I don't mind." I said.

"Amy goes to bed." He said laughing.

So I got into Ricky's bed. It felt kind of weird, not the bed, just the fact that I'm in _Ricky's _bed. I'm just happy that I'm not at my house. I don't want John or me to catch a virus. I laid there in his bed; I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. I was exhausted, so I just went to sleep almost immediately.


	5. Goodbye

**Ricky's POV**

I didn't know what it was but around eleven I found myself looking over at Amy. She was so beautiful when she slept. So calm and occasionally she smiled. I wanted so badly to find out what she dreamt about. What am I doing? I can't be in love with Amy. I can't. My phone started vibrating. I got a new text message. From Adrienne….shocker. I opened it to see what she wrote.

**Ricky,**

**Really stupid fight today. So sorry, u can come over 2night Reuben is out and my mom had to work. **

I knew that she couldn't go a few days without me. I stood up and started walking towards my door. Immediately something stopped me, it wasn't a person, not the door, but me. I stopped myself, immediately Amy popped into my mind. What if John woke up? She'd see me gone. She might need help. I walked back into my room and lay back down on my couch. I opened my phone and texted her back.

**I can't Ashley (Amy's sister) is sick. Amy & baby staying over. If I leave & John cries she may need my help. **

I lie on my couch and fell asleep. I had happy dreams, about being a dad. I'll get the one to teach him how to play baseball, I'll be there on his birthday, Amy and I will help him ride a bike, he'll call us mama and dada.

The next morning I woke up early. I snuck into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I finished and I went downstairs to wake Amy up. I looked at her peacefully sleeping. Maybe I shouldn't wake her up. She needs rest. I quickly wrote a note and left it on the dresser, it was a big note so she would definitely see it. I took john out of the crib and I carried him upstairs. Amy had put two bottles on the counter in case he had woken. I heated one up and then fed it to him. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Look at you, Ricky I am so proud of you. Your son is going to have a wonderful father. He's so happy around you." Margaret said. She sat down at the table and started eating.

Once John finished his bottle I burped him and I put him in his car seat, which we decided to use as a crib when we're not in the nursery. He sleeps pretty much anywhere, my arms, Amy's arms, a crib, the seat, even on the changing table.

"Ricky I've got to go to work early, I'll be back at my usual time. I don't know if you guys are planning to go out or to stay here. Just please, be careful. If anything happens call my cell phone." Margaret told me

She put her plate in the dishwasher and then walked out of the kitchen door. It must have woken Amy up because she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." I said.

"Hi Ricky." She said laughing.

"I hope you're hungry. I made almost everything. I made banana pancakes, blueberry pancakes, Raspberry pancakes, Chocolate chip pancakes, Strawberry pancakes, apple pancakes, Cinnamon pancakes, pecan pancakes, oatmeal pancakes, plain pancakes, and Margaret's favorite: Pumpkin pancakes." I said as we sat down at the table.

"Ricky this is so thoughtful … but I don't like pancakes." She said.

"Oh." I said as I paused for a minute. "We have cereal if you want."

"Ricky, I'm kidding I love pancakes." She said laughing. I started laughing too. We were both laughing so hard that my stomach was aching.

John woke up and he started crying. So I picked him up and rocked him while Amy ate her breakfast. When he stopped I put him back in his car seat and sat back down. We finished eating and I saw that most of the pancakes were still there.

"Looks like we're having breakfast for dinner tonight." I told her looking at the stack of pancakes.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

Amy got changed in the bathroom while I got dressed in my room. Once I finished I carried John (who was still in his car seat) into the living room. Amy and I both sat in the living room watching TV.

"Okay wrestling, baseball, cartoons, or some mushy soap opera that everybody cries over?" I asked.

"I'll watch whatever you watch." She said.

Time flew by and we ended up talking more than watching TV.

"So the butchers shop? Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yeah, it pays well and I get to see Ben's smiling face every day." I said laughing.

"Ricky I'm serious." She said laughing, I knew I could make her laugh.

"Yes I do, Bonnie is a nice boss. She's strict but she's really funny." I told her.

"So if I were to stop into the store. What would you be doing?" she asked.

"I'd be behind the counter taking your order. Ben would be gift wrapping the orders." I said

"Sounds fun." She said smiling.

"It's not _fun_ but it's not boring either." I said smiling.

The doorbell rang we both jumped. I looked at the time. 1:30 already?

"Stay here, I'll get it." I told her. She started Rocking John and smiling at him.

I walked to the door and I opened it. There she stood, and she looked mad. Her arms were crossed and she glared at me.

"Adrienne what are you doing here?" I asked getting annoyed.

"The real question is, what is _she_ doing here? Ricky you can't come over to my house but you'll let this teen mommy come over? Way to go Ricky, first you get her pregnant and now you want to bring her over to your house so you can have this all happen again?" She asked angrily.

"Adrienne shut up. Amy's here because her sister has a virus. If john goes to her house he can _die._ Amy's sleeping in my bed while I sleep on a couch. If you actually took the time to understand maybe we could still be together. But since you're way too obnoxious and inconsiderate to even think about Amy's feelings let me put it this way… We're _done_. Don't come back here begging me to come over your house because you know what? I have a son and I love him. I'm going to take care of him and Amy because, whether you like it or not, we're a family." I said.

"Ricky if you walk away now, I won't take you back. I won't, I'll find another guy who is ten times nicer and hotter than you. And I can guarantee that you'll get jealous and try to come back. It won't work." She said and walked away.

I slammed the door shut and walked back to the couch.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." I said.

"A family shouldn't affect relationships." She said.

"Adrienne isn't a girl I'd want to have a relationship with. It was stupid to even try." I told hr.

"I know but I feel bad, family shouldn't interfere with relationships." She said.

"Amy, You and John are the only people I need. You're the sweetest and prettiest girl I've met. You're smart and pretty. And John's your son too, so he's going to be a pretty awesome kid. In fact, he is a pretty awesome kid." I told her.

"Ricky you're going to make me cry." She said and hugged me.


	6. Anger Hurts Everyone Not Just Yourself

**Amy's POV**

Several weeks passed and John finally turned four months old. Ricky was going back out with Adrienne ( of course.) But I didn't like him, I just couldn't. As nice as it would be for him to like me, I just didn't want to fall in love. I was back in my house, I had spend two weeks with Ricky. My mom, David, Ashley, and my dad were all there to greet John, Ricky, and I with balloons and even more baby gifts. I also found out that Ricky had painted the nursery. It was a beautiful blue nursery all the furniture was white.

Back to the present time, John was finally four months! He was getting his first two teeth, which scared me. He kept crying and biting everything. I'd give him his pacifier but he'd just keep crying and he'd pull it out. The only thing that really helped him was when I let him chew on something and I carried him around the house. It was so annoying because it was hard balancing school and parenthood. It didn't help that my social studies teacher gave us a project too. Ricky came in through the kitchen door.

" How is john?" He asked.

"Right now he's fine. He's sleeping. Those two teeth are so painful I feel so bad Ricky." I said.

" I know I just want to help him somehow. We went through it, everyone did. He won't remember going through this." He said.

John started crying again, hysterically. I put my head down on the table. I hadn't slept in five days. This kid just kept me up every night.

" I'll get him." Ricky said.

About two minutes later John stopped crying. Ricky came down holding him. He smiled

" See he's okay." Ricky said showing me.

" Yeah he's always okay around you." I said angrily.

" Amy whats the matter?" He asked me.

" What's the matter? Ricky I haven't slept in days! I have a project due tomorrow, my baby is teething and constantly screaming and crying. I'm fat because of all of the extra weight due to my pregnancy! I'm a teenage mom!And My ex-boyfriend is happier without me!" I yelled.

John started crying again, once ricky started rocking him he stopped.

" Amy you need to calm down. If you're calm John will be calm." Ricky said.

" Easy for you to say! You're not the one stuck waking up four times each night! You're at home sleeping peacefully." I yelled.

" Ricky went to put John upstairs he came back down and he was mad.

" You think that I don't know that my son is crying? You think that I don't know that you haven't slept?" He asked angrily. " Think again Amy because I know! Alright? I know a lot about you and my son I spent four months with him!" He yelled.

" More like two! You're not there the second half of the day." I yelled.

" Maybe if you'd shut up the kid would sleep! All you do is think about yourself! If maybe just maybe you stopped feeling so sorry for yourself John would be happier ! Just so you know babies feel the same way you do!" He yelled, I as actually scared of him.

" Ricky you're the one that I trusted! I thought I could turn to you! I should have known better! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here crying and complaining!" I screamed.

" That's it I'm out of here. But before I go, If you think I sleep peacefully you're wrong. You're very wrong. I barely get any sleep because I'm too busy worrying about you and John. I'm to busy wondering if you're okay!" He yelled and ran out the door and slammed it.

John started crying. I just sat there and sobbed. I cried for a really long time. Eventually I went upstairs and I held John. I got him his pacifier while I rocked him. He bit on it and slowly fell asleep. I continued to cry though. I looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. He was right, he couldn't sleep he had come this late because he couldn't stop worrying.


	7. I Love You

**Amy's POV**

A week had passed by; Ricky only came one day that week. When he did, he didn't say anything to me. He just walked upstairs to see John. It was getting harder and harder without him being around. At night I tried reassuring myself that everything would be okay, it'd help me get to sleep. At this point I'm lying to myself just to get through the day.

When I woke up Friday morning I looked at my clock. 5:30. John hadn't woke me up once. I walked in to make sure that he was okay, he was still sleeping. I quietly walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I got changed and woke John up to get him ready. My mom drove me over to the daycare and dropped me off at school. I walked through the halls lonely and tired. I opened my locker and took out my books. I saw Ricky by Adrienne's locker. She was mad, once again. Ricky yelled at her, he had the same expression on his face, filled with hurt and anger. Once he walked away from her he passed by me. I kept looking at him but he turned the other way. Grace walked over to me.

"I guess you heard." Grace said.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Adrienne cheated on Ricky with Ben." She said.

"Oh my gosh. " I said in shock. I couldn't believe she'd do that. "Wait aren't you two friends?" I asked.

"No, she got all angry at me for two reasons, one being that I'm dating jack again after he hurt me. And Two, because I tried telling her not to cheat on Ricky." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry grace." I told her.

"It's alright. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good thanks. I'm sorry Grace I need to get to class early." I said and ran off to my science room.

Before I knew it I was sitting at a lunch table. I had to sit inside today due to the pouring rain. I sat alone today; I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Even Madison and Lauren ditched me. What "fantastic" friends they are.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired." I said.

"You can go to the nurse if you're not feeling well." The person said, when they sat down I noticed that it was Alice.

"I know, I just haven't got much sleep since John started teething." I said.

"Oh, look I know that I'm 'supposed' to be Ben's friend, but you're my friend too. I know that what he did was wrong. You're better off without him; he doesn't deserve a sweet, caring, and nice girl like you." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice." I said, and we just talked for the rest of lunch.

The end of the day came; I walked out to the parking lot. I saw Ricky walking over to his car. I started running.

"Ricky!" I yelled, trying to be heard over the pounding of the rain on the tops of the cars. "Ricky!" I screamed once again.

Ricky turned around to look at me and stopped moving. He moved to the back end of his car and faced me.

"Ricky, before you do anything just hear me lout please." I started saying, I was out of breath.

"I messed up, I'm sorry. You had every right to say what you said. I'm a jerk and I'm probably the worst friend and mom of the year. I don't deserve to have such a great friend like you. I'm so sorry Ricky I really am, please forgive me. John misses you and I miss you." I said.

He looked at me for a minute, I couldn't figure out what his expression said. It looked like a mix between confusion and anger maybe even sadness too.

" What if I didn't forgive you, what if I'm not as nice as you think I am?" He asked.

"I know you will Ricky, because you are so sweet and nice. You're such a great father to our son. I know that deep down you'll find a way to forgive me. Ricky the truth is that I was jealous of Adrienne. I hated the fact that you two got together." I said, the rain came down harder. "I love you Ricky! I'm sorry it took so long to figure out. But I love you and I'm in love with you!" I said

He waited a minute he looked at me and smiled. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too Amy! Ever since that kiss in the hospital. I love you so much!" He said. He picked me up and swung me around. I kissed him again, and for once in a really long time I was happy and not tired or sad. I was happy and excited. Today had started a new chapter for me.


	8. BlackOut

**Ricky's POV**

The two of us, Amy and I stood hugging each other in the rain. I didn't care about who was staring I was in love and I was happy.

"Come on, if we run to your house and dry off I'll still make it in time. I'll drive you" I said.

She nodded and we got into my car. We drove to her house and I borrowed a towel. I dried off my hair.

"Want a hair dryer?" She asked.

"My hairs pretty dry now." I told her.

"No I meant for your shirt a towel won't do much." She said smiling.

"Alright." I said.

After about three minutes of blow drying my shirt we gave up. I kissed her goodbye and told her I'd see her later tonight. I drove over to the butcher shop. I ran through the doors.

"Richard, you _just_ made it. I got a little nervous." Bonnie said.

"Sorry Bonnie, something important occurred." I said.

"I've got Benjamin on the gift wrapping and you're behind the counter taking orders as usual." She said.

"I've got to talk to Mr. Boykevich about something. Don't kill each other while I'm gone. Yes, I've seen those death stares you give each other." She said and walked into her office. She shut the door, and I went to work." I said.

A customer went in.

"Hi how can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah I'd like a T-bone steak and a rib eye steak. Wrapped up please." The woman said.

So I wrapped the order and handed it to the woman. Once she left Ben glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I know why you were late, I know the real reason." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You were making out with Amy, and then you went over to her house." He said.

"Okay you're exaggerating. One, I kissed her. Two, I went over to dry off so I wouldn't flood the butcher shop." I said.

"And you thought I was exaggerating." He mumbled.

"Make up your mind Ben! You say that you want to break up, but you're still jealous! Adrienne cheated on me with you, okay you got your revenge! Leave Amy and me alone and don't ever come near our son." I said.

Another customer came in and wanted to have it delivered. now delivers the baskets that Ben makes. Of course Ben delivers them but it must be annoying.

"I love her Ricky. But I shouldn't he's not my son. She'll always be with you. You'll be there when he says his first words, when he learns to ride a bike, and when he walks. I'm just the stepdad, you're the real dad." He said.

"The thing that gets me so mad at you is that you lied to her. When she was pregnant with another guy, you accepted it. You went to get 'married' because you wanted to show her that you could love her. You tried to go to the doctor's appointment with her, to show that you still care for that baby. You tried to show her that no matter whose baby it was you'd still love the baby _and_ her. Then when the baby finally came you walked out on her, on them. Ben I hope you know that because of you Amy was so upset and aggravated. Because of you, Amy had to not only face heartbreak but the pain of having a baby, at the same time. Ben Boykevich, you've done way more than enough to Amy. Don't go by her, and don't try to apologize." I told him.

I finished preparing the different types of meats when Bonnie came out.

"Oh my, boys we have to close the shop now. The storm's getting pretty bad. "Bonnie said with a worried look on her face. I looked out the window, the winds were terrible and the thunder boomed louder than anything. Once we finished closing the shop we all ran to our cars and drove. I drove all the way to Amy's house. I ran inside I didn't even ring the doorbell.

"Amy?" I said.

Amy ran down the stairs she had a towel and a blanket in her arms.

"Are you alright? I just heard the news, severe thunderstorm warning." She said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is John okay?" He asked.

She started laughing. "He's fine Ricky. In fact, he's sleeping. Can you believe that? He can sleep through this but not through our argument."

"Where's your mom?" I asked.

"She's out on yet another date with David, but since the storm arrived she decided to stay over his house. Leaving me alone with John. Her excuse is, I can't go anywhere the storm is too dangerous." Amy said.

"That's alright I'm here." I said. "Here let's take john's playpen downstairs in the living room. That way if he wakes up he can come down with us and if he falls asleep we could put him in the playpen to sleep in. "I suggested.

"Good idea. I get John and you can get the playpen." She said smiling and ran up the stairs.

I brought the playpen down and we put John (who was still sleeping) in the crib. Yes he was still alive. Amy and I cuddled on the couch as we watched T.V. we brought out some candles in case of a blackout. I just called Margaret to make sure; I had to call her before the blackout. She said that it'd be alright if I stayed over, she didn't want me driving in this storm. We locked all of the doors, and pulled all of the shades down.

All of a sudden the TV and the lights went out. Amy and I lit a bunch of candles all over the house.

"Do you have a battery powered radio?" I asked.

"What for?" She asked me back.

"We might need it; they could have important information broadcasting." I said.

"I might, my dad might have one in the garage. But you'll have to go outside to get into the garage!" She said.

"I know but we need it." I said. I ran out through the kitchen door. The rain was coming down so hard that it hurt really bad. The thunder roared really loud. I opened the door and ran in. I searched the whole garage for it. I finally found it on a tool box. I ran back outside and into the house.

"Are you alright?" She asked from the living room.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." I said taking my shoes off in the kitchen.

I walked into the living room and sat down with Amy. We turned the radio on; e put the volume down low. We could still hear it, but it wouldn't wake John. Amy and I sat on the couch talking.

"Do you want a t-shirt? Or maybe a sweatshirt?" She asked.

"I don't think your t-shirt will fit me." I said laughing.

"No I have my dad's." She said smiling.

Another roar of thunder was heard; John started crying so I rushed over to him. I rocked him and he was back to sleep in no time. I sat back down with Amy.

I wrapped my arms around her; she put her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Ricky." She said.

"I love you too Amy." I said.

Lightning filled the sky in the background. Another clap of thunder was heard. Amy's grip around me got tighter.

"You're not scared are you?" I asked grinning.

"n-no o-of course n-not." She said.

"Ashley says you stutter when you lie. You're stuttering therefore your lying." I said still smiling.

"Okay maybe a little. I just get nervous." she said.

"What's there to be nervous about? You're inside, and you've got me to protect you." I said grinning once again.

"Yeah I guess I do have that." She said smiling and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, it was amazing. We stayed that way for a while. When we pulled apart she blushed and rested her head on my shoulder. I saw a tear run down her face.

"Amy, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"Oh Ricky I'm so mean to you. I yell and scream like a two year old, and here you love me despite my temper tantrum." She said crying. "I don't know why you love me, you're better off with somebody who'll treat you better and will make you happier."

"Amy, look at me. I'm happy right here with you, having you in my arms. I love you, and no matter what had happened and what fights we _had_, we're here _**now**_. That's all that matters, I love you Amy Jeurgens I really do." I said.

"Ricky I love you." She said. I wiped away the tears that were running down her face. Then I kissed her, when we pulled apart she smiled.

She yawned. And I smiled, "Are you getting tired?" I asked her laughing.

"Just a little." She said smiling. She and I brought John upstairs and put him to bed. He was finally sleeping more, not that his two teeth finally came. We put him to bed and kissed him goodnight.

"I better go, it's getting late." I said.

"You can't. We called your mom; she thinks you're staying here. Besides it's dangerous. I don't want you driving in this storm." She said.

"Alright then I'll sleep on the couch." I said starting to go downstairs.

"If you want Ricky, you can sleep in my bed. I've had to sleep on the couch before, it's good for sitting on but if you sleep on it, you wake up in pain." She told me.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked her.

"In my bed too." She said blushing.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her. I didn't know what she was up to.

"We're just sleeping, no funny business mister." She said smiling.

"Alright." I said and raced up the stairs; I picked her up and carried her to her room.

We both fell asleep around 11:30. My arms were wrapped around her.


	9. We Need To Talk

**Amy's POV**

I woke up around 5:30. I turned around to see Ricky next to me. I had completely forgotten that he was there. I smiled, he was so hot when he was sleeping. I don't know what possessed me to do this but I kissed him, all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

" Ricky!" I shrieked, I started laughing.

" Goodmorning!" He said.

I kissed him again, he smiled once we pulled apart.

"You really can't expect to kiss me and not expect a hug." He said.

I smiled and got up out of bed. I ent into the nursery to check on John. I saw him staring up at the mobile.

"Goodmorning sweetie." I said picking him up. " Yo're so quiet lately, did those teeth stop hurting?" I asked him.

He smiled and I carried him downstairs. I saw a note on the refridgorator. I placed John in his highchair and took it off the fridge.

**Hi I came home very very early this morning. I needed to pick up some food, do you think you could go shopping for me? I left money on the counter. Theres a list on the back of this. Can you pick up my dry cleaning while your there? Im going over David's house again tonight, I'll be back for Lunch. Bye. **

I started to get angry, furious. I was never so angry in my entire life. My own mother wants me to do her job becase she has a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend and I can balance motherhood, school, and my relationship!

Ricky came down and kissed me hello.

" What's this?" He asked.

" a shopping list, my mother is too busy spending time with her boyfriend." I said angrily.

" Calm down Amy, I'll help you." He said.

" No, im just so angry with her. She doesn't care about me anymore. She has David, she can't help me with John at all." I said.

" You have me." He said.

"But what happens when you're at work or with your foster mom, or it's 3 in the morning and I need help?" I asked starting to calm down.

" I could move in, or yo could move in with me!" He said excitedly.

" Ricky I would love to. But…." I said.

" The bed situation." He said. " Amy if you don't want to do something I wont make you, and last night was fine, we slept perfectly."

"You're right. I'm going to be out of highschool in a week, I'm going to make my own decisions." I said smiling.

I hugged him, but once we stopped hugging I became sad.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" I don't want to intrude on you and Margaret. I can't just say that im going to move in. "I said.

" Are you kidding? Margaret has wanted you to move in with me since John was born. She hates the fact that his parents live in two different houses." He said smiling.

" Talk to her first, I'd feel better." I said.

" Alright, I'll call her." He said.

Thank goodness the electricity was back, I needed to make John a bottle. SO while Ricky talked to Margaret I made John breakfast.

" She wants to talk to you." He said handing me his cellphone.

" Okay just feed John his breakfast please." I said.

He started feeding him while I talked to her.

"Hello?" I said.

" Amy, it's Margaret. I'm delighted that you're going to move in! I just would like yo to talk to yor mom. Once she agrees then we can move you in." Margaret said.

Once I finished talking to her, I closed his cellphone. I opened it back up, I saw the banner on his cellphone.

**I Love Amy**

I smiled and gave it back.

" So?" He asked.

" I need tot alk to my mom, she'll be here in an hour to pick up lunch." I told him.

"Alright lets clean this house up." He said. " Starting with this guy, who needs a bath."

I laughed. Ricky went to go clean John while I cleaned the kitchen.

About thirty minutes later my mom came in the door.

" Hi Amy." She said tiredly.

She opened the refridgorator.

" hy isn't there any food in here?" She asked.

" I didn't have time to go to the store." I said.

"Alright I'll have to go pick something up on the way back." She said starting to walk towards the door.

" Stop." I said, she turned around. " I want to talk to you."

"Amy I don't have time-" she started, I cut her off.

" For your own daughter?" I asked.

She sat down and looked at me.

" Mom I'm sick of this. I'm your daughter, you may be working but it'd be nice if you could come home at night so that I have help when John doesn't stop crying. When wa the last time you were home at night? Maybe the night I brought John home." I said.

"Amy…" She started.

" Let me finish. Mom, it's not ym job to clean this house, go grocery shopping, and pick p _your_ dry cleaning while you're out with your boyfriend. I'm sick of hoping that you'll sleep at your house tonight so maybe I can get a little help and give Ricky a break, who has been over at three in the morning the past few days! You don't even care to see your grandson!" I said.

" Amy! I'm out working my butt of to pay for _your_ baby. Don't you-" she started, I cut her off once again.

"Mom Ricky and I both have jobs, you're working so you can see David, then yo go back to his house! I'm sick of this, Margaret and Ricky have offered me to move in with them. I think I'm going to." I told her.

"Amy I don't think I'm going to allow it." She said.

" Mom! I'm sick of being alone when John's asleep. You said you'd be there for me! You're never around! Please mom, let me go, I'll be happy. I'll come to visit you and dad when you're _able_ to see me." I said.

My mom had tears in her eyes. She knew I was right, she had known it all along. She didn't want to admit it though.

"Amy I'm so sorry, I'll let you go. As long as Margaret says its fine." She said crying, and hugged me.

I left the room, tears fell down the side of my face. I walked upstairs and went into my room. Ricky was there, John was probably in the nursery. He hugged me while I cried.

" It's alright, I promise it'll be okay." He said.

" I'm s-so mean to h-her." I said in between my sobs.

" No Amy, you're right. She was the wrong one here." He said.

He stopped hugging me and he looked me in the eyes. He wiped the tears away.

" You have to say that, you're my boyfriend." I said.

"I don't have to do anything, I said that because I wanted to." He told me.

So once I calmed down, I started packing my clothes and all of John's items. I packed everything I'd need and we fit it into Ricky's car. I stared at my house with tears in my eyes. It wasn't the alst time id see it, but I'dsjure miss it. We put John in his car seat and we drove to Ricky's house. I knew that it'd be better this way, but like people always said, it's hard to do the right thing.


	10. The First Night Is The Hardest

**Amy's POV**

I got out of the car once we pulled into the driveway. I couldn't believe that I'd now be living in this gorgous house with him. Since school was so close to being over it'd be like we were living together. As of today John was nine months old. I was so happy for him. Margaret came outside smiling, gosh she was so kind. She welcomed me with open arms and said how happy she was that I'd be here.

Margaret as playing with john, while Ricky and I unpacked my stuff into his room. We set everything up and we looked at the room. He came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me, how great living together will be.

An hour later, Margaret, Ricky, and I were all at the dinner table. Margaret makes te best lasagna. Ricky said something funny and we all started laughing. Once Margaret started laughin she turned to me.

" Amy, you don't know how happy I am to have you here. You're like a daughter to me. I know that Ricky is happy to have you, because when you had John he wasn't lonely anymore, he wasn't sitting at home with nothing to do while my husband and I were working. I see the way he looks at you, you make him so happy Amy. Thank you, thank you so much." She said.

" Margaret that means a lot to hear you say that." I told her.

Margaret cleared the table, Ricky and I played with John for about two hours, until he started falling asleep. Ricky and I got ready for bed. We both were under the covers, he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep that way.

I dreamt of the three of us. Ricky and I were married, we lived in a beautiful house. Our two kids were running around in the backyard, we lived a wonderful life. But then I saw it from my mom's point of view. She was miserable, she didn't get married to David, she refused. She blamed herself for letting me go. She told him that she wouldn't because it'd just make her seem like a bad mom. She _was _a bad mom.

I woke up and sat up straight, I was covered in sweat and tears were pouring down my face.

" Amy, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing my back comfortingly.

" it's all my fault." I said, he sat up. He hugged me while I cried.

" Amy nothing's your fault." He whispered.

" We had a perfect life, married, we lived in a beautiful house. The kids were running around in the backyard happily. But then I saw my mom, she was crying and told david that the couldn't love him. She told him that loving him was the thing that sent her daughter away." I said.

" Sounds pretty nice." He said. " Minus the part with your mom."

"It was, I just feel so horrible." I said crying.

"Amy look, I knew that this would happen. So, I talked to your mom before we left, she's okay with you leaving. She knows that it'll be good for you. She knows that you'll be happy. I told her that she could visit whenever she wants. She's happy that you're happy." He told me.

" Really?" I asked, the tears slowed down.

" Really, Amy I know you by now. I knew this would happen." He said and I hugged him.

We both laid down facing eachother. I smiled and he smiled back.

" Thank you." I whispered.

I turned onto my back staring at the ceiling. I started falling asleep. My eyes were shut and everything was so quiet.

" Woah did you say _**kids**_? Like with an 's' at the end?" He asked shocked.

I turned to face him, I blushed.

" Um yeah." I said, I was about to fall asleep.

" Just how many?" He asked curiously

" Two." I said very tiredly.

" You wanted another baby?" he asked me smiling.

" No! not now! I didn't even finish highschool. And well, um…" iturned red.

" it's fine. Besides right now I don't think I could handle another baby." He said, I saw a little disappointment in his eyes.

Maybe he didn't want another baby, or maybe he did. I didn't want one right now.

" Can we talk about this tomorrow? Like when I'm fully conscious?" I asked tiredly.

" Sure." He said.

We both fell asleep. Except, about five minutes later I was woken up by John who needed to be fed. I walked upstairs into the kitchen. Once I made him his bottle and he was fed, we walked downstairs. He didn't want to fall asleep so quickly, so I sat in bed and held him. Ricky was woken up when I walked upstairs so he was waiting for me. I sat down with John, next to Ricky. Ricky put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. John yawned, and we smiled. It was very cute.

" Just look at him." Ricky whispered.

" I know, he looks like you." I said.

" haven't we had this conversation before?"Ricky asked smiling.

" At the hospital." I whispered.

" John Jeurgens- Underwood." He whispered.

I looked at the clock, 4:59. Oh great another sleepless night, well, mostly sleepless. I got up and put John in his playpen.

" Where are you going?" He asked.

" We've got school today." I said smiling.

" Last day?" He asked.

" Yeah!" I said.

I hugged him and smiled. I ran to go get ready, I had to look great on my last day. Once I was done I saw Ricky. He made waffles, pancakes, and toast. I brought John into the kitchen with me. I sat him in his highchair and fed him his breakfast.

" Chew before you swallow." I told him. He never really understood but I kept trying.

" Here take a bite." Ricky said holding out toast for me.

" What?" I asked him.

"Take a bite, you need breakfast." He said, so I did. I ate it while feeding John.

Once all of us were done, we dropped John off at daycare. Ricky and I stood before the doors at Grant High School.

" You ready?" He asked.

I wasn't quite sure, the _last_ day of higschool. Ricky would be at my side, I was kind of sad to leave it. I knew college would be coming up. Maybe getting my degree online though, I couldn't leave John. Ricky held out his hand, I took it as we walked into the school for the last time.

**Author's Note: Hey! Alright thank you for all of the great comments. What i'd like you to do is give me some ideas of what you'd like to see happen. No, this isn't the end i have more ideas planned but i'd like to hear what you think. So just leave a review saying what you thought and what you think should happen. Thanks so much :) I can't wait to hear ylour ideas!!!!! **

** - Manda :)**


	11. I Should Warn You Now

**Ricky's POV**

I held Amy's had as we walked through the school's hallways. We walked to my locker and then to hers. We had a lot of time since all of the classes were free periods today. I met up with Jack.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing big. What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing just enjoying the last day of school." He said.

"Oh you and Grace should sit with Amy and me at lunch today. Amy was really looking forward to that." I told him.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said.

We walked away and I joined Amy and Alice at Alice's locker.

I put my arm around Amy. She smiled at me and I kissed her. Jack ran over to me and pulled me aside.

"Dude I'm sorry but urgent news." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay why didn't you tell me Amy moved in with you?" He asked.

"It's not that big of a deal." I said.

"It is to Ben." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Ben showed up on Amy's doorstep yesterday. He rang the doorbell and Amy's mom answered. She told him that she moved in with you. He was furious." Jack said. "He's going to try to win her back, he says he misses her and he wants her."

At that moment I watched Ben walk into the hallway. Jack went on and on but I didn't pay attention. I didn't know what I was going to do, but if he went near Amy I'd flip out. I watched him and his friend Henry talking. Something told me that this last day was going to be dramatic.

**Author's Note: Hi, okay well I'm sorry that this is extremely short but I wanted to give you guys a feeling of what's going on in Ricky's head. Can't wait to hear what you say,**

**-Manda ******


	12. I Can Do This Without You

**Amy's POV**

I was standing at my locker when Lauren and Madison came running over.

"Why didn't you tell us?" they asked me at the same time.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That you moved in with Ricky." Lauren said.

"How did you two find out?" I asked.

"Ben came over to us. He went insane because he thinks that he loves you again. He went to go to your house yesterday but when your mom answered the door she told him that you had just moved in with Ricky." Madison said.

"You two better not go spreading this around I mean it!" I yelled.

I ran over to Ricky.

"I know, look let's just relax okay? It's not a big deal. They'll just spread anything around. We're happy that we moved in together. Today's the last day." He said while holding my hands.

"Alright." I said.

Ricky and I went over to science. Of course written on the board was "Free Period" So Ricky and I sat on the science tables and talked.

"Okay so now can we talk?" He asked.

"About?" I asked.

"That dream." He said.

"You're still thinking about that?" I asked laughing.

"Well I'm curious about what goes through your mind." He said smiling

"I told you we were married, we lived in a beautiful house, and we had two kids." I said. "That's all." I smiled.

"What was the house like?" He asked.

"It was big, open. It was a yellow house. Two floors with a white porch that wraps around the house. The back had a beautiful pool and cabana. Oh Ricky it was beautiful." I said.

After a few more classes lunch came around. I ate with Ricky, jack, and Grace. I turned around looking for Madison and Lauren. I saw Ben looking at me. I shivered at the thought of getting back together.

"Are you cold?" Ricky asked.

"No I'm fine." I said turning back to eat.

A few minutes later Ben came over.

"Uh Amy…" Ben started.

"What do you want Ben?" Ricky asked angrily.

"To talk to my wife." He snapped back.

"Ricky, I'll be alright." I sat holding his hand.

"No, I know what he wants. It won't be alright!" Ricky yelled glaring at Ben.

I looked at Jack and Grace. They knew something that I didn't, I wish I knew what. I got up and walked to the side with Ben.

"Amy my love, I missed you so much. I want so badly to get back together. I'll hold John and love him as if he was my son. Amy, please love me too." He said and opened up a box which held a necklace, beautiful diamonds all around it.

"B-Ben. I don't k-know." I said trying to hold back tears. Why was he doing this, it's killing me.

"Amy I love you I want to be with you. You are my life I love you, and I want to love you forever." He said.

"B-Ben we had a fake marriage, I'd like a fake divorce." I said as I closed the box that held the necklace.

I walked away and I sat down next to Ricky. I'm glad that he didn't put his arm around me, or tried to hug me. I just wasn't in the same mood as I was before. I ate lunch in silence no tears, or anger. I just didn't feel like talking. Ricky, Jack, and Grace kept talking though. I'm glad; I didn't want my mood to ruin their lunch.

The bell _finally_ rang and Ricky and I walked to my locker to get ready for my last class.

"Are you alright." He asked.

I nodded; I just wanted Ben to leave me alone.

"Are you sure?" He asked

I shook my head, He pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his shoulder. Now the tears came, just a few. No sobs or hysterical crying. Just a few tears. Together we walked to our last class.

When the end of the day finally came, Ricky drove me back to our house. I couldn't believe I could say it like that. _Our house._ Margaret and Ricky talked quietly while I went downstairs to lie on the bed. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I looked at the screen, Ben. I let it ring. I never wanted to talk to him again. I waited for him to leave a message. No message, maybe he finally gave up. My phone vibrated again, as I prepared myself to yell at him I saw that it was Grace.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Amy, its Grace. I was wondering how you were feeling." She said.

"I'm actually much better." I lied.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." She said.

"Grace I have to go, John's crying." I lied again.

"Okay Bye." She said, and we hung up.

Ricky came down the stairs. He sat down on the bed with me.

"Amy, whatever Ben said today… I'm sorry. Don't listen to him; he'd just try to get back at me." He said.

"No, Ricky he wanted to get back together." I said almost choking on the sobs that I held back.

"Amy, I know it's hard. We'll get over him together. We never have to see him again, we can block his number and if he comes to the door I'll punch him." He said.

I laughed a little. "Thanks Ricky." I said and hugged him.

"Look, Margaret wants to watch John tonight. She says that since she's off of work that she'd like to play with him. I gave her all of his toys and they're having so much fun. That gives you and me the opportunity to go out to dinner." He said.

"Ricky that's great!" I said smiling.

"Alright get dressed and we'll go out." He said.

A few hours later we came back from dinner, it was wonderful. After dinner we walked around the flower gardens nearby. It was such a beautiful night, so romantic. We walked through the front door, Adrienne sat on the couch, and Low cut tight jeans a revealing shirt and shoes. She looked pretty comfortable; I knew what she was up to.

"So Ricky, you ready for our night out?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked,

"Oh nothing just that phone call you made in the middle of the night last night. You said you wanted to hang out today and spend some time together." She said.

"Adrienne stops it!" I yelled I was so angry.

"Oh sweetie don't blame me, blame your boyfriend. Just admit it Ricky, you can't get the same things from Amy as you do from me." She said.

Tears formed in my eyes. I ran downstairs and changed into Jeans and me t-shirt as fast as I could. I picked John up out of his crib and placed him into his car seat. I buckled him up as fast as I could. I'd come by tomorrow to get my things right now, I just needed to get out. I walked up the stairs holding the carrier.

"Amy where are you going?" He asked.

"Away, as far away as I can! So I never have to see her or you again!" I yelled.

"What about my son?" He yelled back.

"I'm taking him with me." I said.

"You can't do that! He's my son too! I'd miss having him around!" He yelled.

"You should have thought about that before calling her. I don't need anybody's help. I went through my pregnancy alone I can get through this alone." I said.

"Amy I didn't!" he yelled.

I walked out the door. Thank goodness I was only about five minutes away. I walked carrying John; about halfway there it started pouring rain.

"Of Course!" I screamed. "This had to happen! Why?" I yelled.

I ran to my mom's house and ran through the door. My mom was at the kitchen table. She saw me soaking wet and came running to me.

"Amy!" She said and hugged me.

"Mom," I said crying. "Mom Ricky… he called Adrienne."

"Sweetie I'm sorry." She said.

My mascara was running down my face, my hair was dripping all over the floor and my wet and dirty sneakers squeaked as I walked upstairs. I changed John into his pajamas and I tucked him into bed. I laid a blanket over him and turned the light off. I walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Once I was done I walked into my room to change. John started crying though, and I walked into his room. I changed his diaper and put him back to bed. I kissed him goodnight and I tucked him into bed. I went to bed.


	13. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Amy's POV**

Three and a half weeks went by, I graduated and summer was finally here. I didn't have to see anybody I could just spend time with my son.

I woke up on a Friday morning and took a shower; after I was done John started crying so I ran downstairs to make him a bottle. Once I was done feeding him I put him in the baby swing. The doorbell rang, I heard my mom get it. I looked from the top of the stairs to see who it was. I heard them talking. I prayed that it wasn't Ben.

"Mrs. Jeurgens, is Amy here?" I heard someone ask.

"Yes she is, hold on." Anne said.

"Amy?" She called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You have a visitor." My mother said.

I walked down the stairs and I saw Ricky standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same, you're either trying to seduce me or you're very forgetful." He said pointing to me.

I looked down; I was still wearing my towel. I ran upstairs and got changed. I came back down.

"I guess you're just forgetful." He said smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"You." He said.

"How many times have you used that?" I asked.

"Listen to me Amy, I never called her! I love you! Only you! If I didn't would I have let you move in with me?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say to that, I didn't know what to say to anything that had happened.

"Ricky, I'm very angry with you. I don't know what to say to anything what do you want me to? Because I can't trust anybody now." I said. "I turned to you when I couldn't trust anybody else. Even you let me down." I walked up the stairs.

"Amy, if I didn't love you would I have come back?" He asked.

"Ricky, are you capable of seriously loving someone? Because that night you definitely showed that you weren't capable." I snapped.

"Amy that's not fair. I loved you for a very long time, I've loved you for months and you're willing to lose it all over some lies? Amy I love you so much. Please tell me you love me too." He said.

"Ricky I don't know. How can you prove this I mean…?" I started.

"I can prove it, here look at my phone. Check out the _numbers dialed_ section." He said holding out his cell phone for me.

I looked though it _Margaret .Amy. Margaret. Amy. Margaret. Amy. Margaret. Margaret. Amy. _He wasn't lying.Tears formed in my eyes. How could I be so cruel? He was so sweet, I should have listened.

I ran and hugged him I cried. "Ricky I'm so sorry. I really am." I said. "I completely understand if you're mad or angry or if you won't take me back."

"Amy… I came to take you back why wouldn't I take you back?" He asked laughing.

"I love you Ricky." I said.

"I love you too." He said and kissed me, the three f us got into Ricky's car and drove.

"Back to your place?" I asked.

"Not exactly…." He said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

We parked outside of a giant yellow house. It had two floors and a white porch that wraps around the whole house. We got out of the car and walked closer.

"What are we doing here?" I asked smiling. The house was gorgeous.

"Well… I remembered that dream you had. The one about our house, so I went and found this house. I painted it to match exactly what you imagined, I bought it. It's our house." He said smiling.

I ran and hugged him. John smiled because we were smiling.

"Ricky… wow… I don't know what to say." I said.

"Say you love me." He said smiling.

"I love you so much Ricky Underwood." I said. He picked me up and sung me around.

We walked inside the house. It was filled with beautiful furniture. It looked familiar though…

"Margaret and your dad. They said that they'd decorate the house for only a little bit of money. Enough that your dad's store wouldn't go bankrupt.

"Ricky, I can believe this. This is so sweet." I said.

" I love you Amy, I'll do anything for you." He said.

I kissed him. We immediately walked further in. The kitchen was beautiful stainless steel appliances and the dining room had so many windows. The Den was beautiful, and John's nursery was so cute. Tiny toys and rugs. His crib looked very comfortable, so we laid him in it and he fell asleep. We then walked into the bedroom. A giant bed with our own bathroom. A big bathtub and a shower. Two sinks and two mirrors.

"How did you pay for all of this?" I asked.

"I had put money aside ever since I was ten. Whenever I got money, I put a little aside so that I could move out. Now, with my promotion and my raise I earn a lot of money. Therefore I paid for most of this, Margaret and George paid for it too. They want the best for you and me." He said. I kissed him, and smiled.

"I love you so much Amy I do, I would never want to cheat on you." He said while hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Ricky. I just got so angry." I said.

"I know couples fight, but it only brings them closer together." He said.

"I love you Ricky and I will never leave you again." I told him.

"Good because I missed you way too much." He said.

"I missed you too." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Look I know that we just moved in, but I need to take you out to dinner. I want to celebrate us getting back together. Margaret could watch John while we go out." He said.

"Alright, let me just pick up my clothes from my house and I'll get changed." I said.

"No need, you have your clothes and some new clothes in there." He said. "Your mom bought some new outfits."

"I can't wait to see!" I said excitedly and opened the armoire. Inside there was a beautiful purple silk dress, knew length. It as strapless and tight around my chest, but it flowed out to my knees.

"Can I wear this?" I asked him.

"Wear whatever you want, tonight is a celebration." He said.

I ran into the bathroom to try it on. I was so excited; my night with Ricky was going to be amazing.


	14. Will You Marry Me?

**Ricky's POV**

She walked out wearing that purple dress, my jaw dropped. She looked amazing, she looked beautiful. She spun around showing me and asking my opinion.

"Wear it tonight. It looks great." I said.

"Alright I will." She said

I got changed and we drove to a restaurant. The restaurant was near a lake. So we got an outside table, it was a nice warm night. The moon was out; the reflection of the moon was shining on the lake. We ordered our food and talked.

"So you like the house?" I asked.

"I love it Ricky, I really do. Thank you." She said.

"I love you Amy." I told her.

"I love you too." She said.

Our meal came and we ate, I smiled at her. I was nervous, way too nervous. Once we finished eating we ordered desert. She looked beautiful, I loved her so much. I walked over to her side; I got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Amy, I love you so much. We've been together for a while and I know how I feel about you. We've had our ups and downs, but we've been there for each other and we've gotten through every obstacle. I love you Amy, we have a wonderful son and a beautiful house. Amy if you will be my wife I will be the luckiest man on the planet. Amy Jeurgens, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked her.

Tears came to her eyes, she smiled.

"Ricky I love you too, I'd be the luckiest girl to have you has a husband I love you!" She said and hugged me. She sat back down and I slid the ring onto her finger. She smiled as she saw the ring. It was a beautiful gold ring and there was a diamond in the center, it was shaped like a heart she smiled as she admired it.

I held her hand across the table and smiled a wave of relief washed over me as she held my hand and smiled back. We were going to be husband and wife.

After an hour we drove back home and sat in the kitchen. It was ten o'clock but who cared? We were going to get married soon.

"So do we want a fall wedding?" She asked me.

"I think so; it'd be very pretty, leaves changing colors. It wouldn't be too hot either." I said.

"So fall it is!" She said excitedly

"Okay now who would we like to invite on your side?" She asked.

"Margaret, my foster father, my cousin Frankie, my cousin Lillian…" I said and listed a bunch of my relatives. After a while I stopped.

"Okay my side…" She said. "My mom, dad, Ashley, Mimzy…."

She went on and on and I kept writing names down.

"Now for our friends." I said. "Jack and Grace obviously. Henry and Alice? Lauren and Madison" I asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling. "Oh Donovan and Leon!"

"Oh the almost adopted parents of John." I said remembering them.

"Okay Mr. Molena?" I said laughing

"Sure him and his wife." She said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bowman. Mr. Pappas…" We went on and on.

After creating or extremely long list I remembered something.

"As much as I hate to bring this up, we need to decide this now… at three in the morning." He said laughing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Adrienne and Ben." I said nervously.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"We don't have to. Remember that Amy we can say no." Ricky said.

"Um…" She said thinking.

"Personally I don't think we should, this is our _wedding_ day. We can't take any chances of them ruining it." He said.

"I agree." She said with relief.

"Alright now that we've got that done, let's go to bed I'm exhausted." I told her.

"Alright." She said.

We got up and walked up the stairs together. John was sound asleep in his nursery. We walked past it and went into our room. We got into bed and laid there. I kissed him and smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Ames." He said.

I was woken up by John's wails about thirty minutes later. Amy started to get up,

"I got him don't worry." I said.

"Alright." She said and went back to sleep.

I walked down the hall into his room, when he saw me he stopped crying. I picked him up and rocked him.

"Its okay daddy's here." I said.

I changed his diaper and rocked him again hoping that he'd fall asleep. About ten minutes later he finally fell asleep. I went back to bed and fell asleep next to my soon-to-be bride.


	15. Girls Night

**Amy's POV**

Months passed and John was finally past the one year mark. We had celebrated his birthday with a few friends from daycare, and his family. He got a lot of toys and gifts. It was a nice party. Today all three of us were getting fitted into our outfits. John was going to be our ring bearer. Ricky took John to their tuxedo store to meet up with some guys. While Margaret, my mom, Ashley, and Grace went with me to my store. I picked out the perfect dress. A white strapless dress, which was tight around my chest but it, flowed out towards my ankles. It was beautiful, I had a tiara with diamonds and the veil was attached. I walked out for everybody to see.

"Oh my goodness Amy." Margaret said smiling.

"Oh Amy." My mom said smiling, tears coming to her eyes.

"Wow." Ashley and Grace said at the same time.

"It's only a few months away." I said excitedly.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I'm a teenager, only 19 getting married. It's insane, but I love it. Once we were all done getting fitted, we girls went out to dinner.

"So nervous yet?" Grace asked smiling.

"Just a little." I said

"Amy doesn't be, Ricky loves you and you love him. You two moved into your house together so-"Margaret said but was cut off by Ashley.

"What?! You moved into a house? Like with him?" Ashley asked shocked.

"Yeah, I thought dad told you." I said.

"Maybe, anyways can I bring Thomas to the reception?" She asked.

"Yeah definitely." I said.

Before I knew it a few more months passed by, as our wedding inched closer and closer I got more nervous. It was only a day away.

"Okay I'm going to go out with the guys tonight. You and your friends can hang around here; I'll be sleeping by Jack's house. I'll pick John up from George's tomorrow" He said near the front door. We were close enough where I could hear all the girls giggling when he said romantic things.

"I love you Amy." He said, another few giggles came from the girls. "I can't wait to finally be your husband and spend every day with you." He said.

He kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I wish this kiss would never end. Once it did end, I said goodbye and he left. I watched his car pull out of the driveway and drive off. I closed the door and locked it. Then I walked back to the girls who were in the living room.

"Oh my gosh Amy! He's so romantic." Grace said.

"I know, I can't wait to be his wife." I said.

"I still can't believe this, once night at band camp he gets you pregnant. You hate his guts, then once you have the baby he spends time with you, you fall in love. Together you overcome ever problem and now your engaged. I still can't believe that a guy you hated so much about a year and a half ago, you're now getting married to." Ashley said.

"I didn't even realize that." I said, I wish she hadn't brought that up. It made me feel like a bad person.

"You two have to be the cutest couple; I remember hearing from Madison the whole story of how you two got together." Alice said.

"Madison tells everyone everything." I said annoyed at the thought of her rumors.

"Amy tells us, I didn't hear it." Grace said.

"Okay well one night Ricky and I were taking care of John, when he cried Ricky got him and I got angry because John always stops crying when he's around. He was telling me to calm down and I was yelling at him for stupid reasons and he was yelling at me for stupid reasons. So he got so mad that he just walked out and he didn't come by. Actually only one day, he came to visit John. He didn't say a word to me. So a week later Grace told me that Adrienne cheated on him. I talked to Alice who, without meaning to, made me realize that I needed Ricky. So I found him at the end of the day. It was pouring rain, and I apologized a million times and he told me that he had loved me all along. We kissed; it had to be the most amazing kiss of our relationship." I said.

"That is so cute!" Grace said.

"It is. Henry never does anything that cute." Alice said very annoyed.

"I have to make a confession." Ashley said. "Amy when you were in labor I hated Ricky. I told myself that I was never going to be friends with him. I hated him so much for what he did to you. Then when John came I saw a change in him, He started maturing and being nice. Amy, you changed him. I was proud of you. I started o accept him, and I actually can say that I am happy that you're getting married at 19."

Tears came to my eyes. I hugged my sister, I'm glad she was okay with this.

We all fell asleep around 9:30. I couldn't wait, my dreams involved our wedding. They were good dreams though; I hope that this meant that my _real_ wedding would be good.


	16. The Most Memorable Day Of Our Lives

**Ricky's POV**

I woke up the next morning, I was so nervous. We guys, Jack, Henry, and Tom woke up. We all ate breakfast and got changed. I stood in front of the full-length mirror. _ I'm going to marry Amy._ Those words kept floating around my head. I loved her so much, I walked downstairs.

"Jack I'm going to go pick John up. I'll be back soon." I told him.

"Alright." He said.

I drove over to George's house. George had John already changed and dressed.

"Thanks George." I said.

"No problem, but Ricky I'd like to talk to you." He said.

I placed John near his toys so he could play while George and I talked. We sat down at the kitchen table.

"Look Ricky, I know you love my daughter and she loves you." He said. "She's my little girl and she's all grown up, she's a mom and now she's going to be a wife. Ricky treats her well, I know she can be a little stubborn and she can get angry and frustrated. She loves you Ricky, and if you ever break her heart I'll find you." He said.

I was actually getting scared of George. I sat there silent; I took a deep breath and smiled.

"George I love your daughter very much, I have no intention to break her heart. We all get a little stubborn and angry. It's normal, George I love her and I'll make the best possible husband I can." I told him.

"I'm glad you'll be my son-in-law." George said smiling.

"I'll meet you at the church; I have to get back to all of the other guys." I said I picked up John and started walking towards the door.

"Ricky?" Mr. Jeurgens asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks." He said.

"Thank you for letting me marries your daughter." I said and walked to my car with John.

I buckled John into his car seat and we drove over to jack's house.

"Dada!" John said happily while I was driving.

"Hey John." I said.

"Dada." He said.

These little conversations went on as long as you could stand. He'd just keep saying dada over and over and over until you told him that we were almost there.

"We're almost there." I told him.

John smiled and I kept driving. When we finally pulled into the driveway I stepped out and opened the back door. I unbuckled his car seat and I lifted John up. We walked through the front door and I walked into the kitchen.

"Look who _finally _made it." Jack said.

"Ja Ja" John said, trying his hardest to say jack's name.

"Hey little guy." He said waving.

"You cut it pretty close; the limousine should be here by now." Henry said.

"Is it 10:00 already?"I asked looking at the clock.

"I thought you'd chicken out." Tom said.

"No, I love Amy. I want to be with her forever." Ricky

We heard the limousine honk twice so all of us went outside. We all stepped in and waited to arrive at the church.

"You have your speech ready Jack?" I asked, after all I did ask him to make a toast.

"I need a speech?" He asked. I got nervous how could he forget that?

"I'm just messing with you Ricky, I'm prepared." He said, relief washed over me.

As the Limousine parked in front of the church we stepped out. I suddenly got nervous, and excited, but mostly nervous. We walked inside and I stood at the Altar.

About fifteen minutes later music started playing and Tom and Ashley walked side by side. Amy and I wanted the bridesmaids and groomsmen to walk side by side down the aisle. Alice and Henry then walked together. Grace and Jack walked together smiling brightly. The music got louder once they all reached the altar.

There she stood next to George. She was wearing the most beautiful dress; her hair was in a half up half down style. The bottom half was curled and the veil was a tiara. She was so beautiful. I got even more nervous, if that was even possible. They walked together down the aisle. Once she reached the altar and held my hand my nervous feeling left. I was just overwhelmed with joy.

We stood together at the altar I held her hands. I just smiled.

"I love you." She mouthed to me.

"I love you too." I mouthed back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…." The priest began saying.

Tears were in Amy's eyes as the priest went on. Soon enough they were running down her face. About thirty minutes later he finally said the words I've been waiting for.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said

I kissed Amy the most passionate kiss we ever shared. The best kiss, once we pulled apart we smiled. We walked out of the church smiling; people threw rice at us as we went into the limousine.

We sat in the limousine as we drove to the catering hall. I looked at her, she looked so beautiful.

"I love you Amy." I said.

"I love you too Ricky." She said smiling.

I kissed her again, finally husband and wife. This was going to be an amazing life, truly amazing.

When we finally arrived at the catering hall everyone had already gotten there. I heard the DJ announce us.

"May I proudly introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ricky Underwood?" He said loudly.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Amy and I walked into the room. It was decorated so nicely, this was the perfect day.

The DJ played music as people came up to us and congratulated us. Grace and Jack ran over.

"Congrats you two!" She said.

"Thank you so much." Amy said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to ask you to clear the dance floor. The bride and groom would like to share their first dance." The DJ said.

Amy and I walked to the dance floor as the song we chose came on. We danced and talked at the same time.

"I can't believe this. We're finally husband and wife." She said happily.

"I know, it's an amazing feeling." I said.

"I love you Ricky." She said

"I love you too Amy." I said

We kissed and then continued dancing. Once the song ended I kissed her again. We danced to a faster song. Then came the time where Amy danced with her father and I danced with Margaret.

"Ricky." She said

"I love you, and I'm going to miss you being around the house. You better come visit." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I will Margaret, and you better come visit me." I said.

"You know I will." She said.

Once the song finished I hugged her and everybody came onto the dance floor for more fast songs.

About an hour later, after everyone finished dinner, Amy and I cut the cake. We each had our slices, I mashed my piece into her face and she mashed hers into my face. Both of us laughed and kissed. The waiters and waitresses finished cutting the cake for us and handed out the slices. Amy and I sat down at the table eating our cake.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you more." I said and kissed her.

Grace walked onto the stage. She and Jack wrote out there speeches.

"Hi everyone, I've known Amy and Ricky for a while. We went through high school together, every day was just so much better with them around. They're such great friends and they are perfect for each other. Amy and Ricky love each other, you can just see it when they hug or kiss. I just know that they'll be together for a while." She said.

Jack came onstage and started his speech.

"Ricky has been my friend for a while. I turned to him whenever I needed advice. When Amy and Ricky started dating, that's when I met Amy. When he introduced me, I just knew that he loved her. You could tell by the way he says her name. So Grace and I would like to toast, best wishes and congratulations Amy and Ricky!" He said raising his glass or ginger ale. I laughed at that thought. I kissed Amy and she smiled.

About an hour later the wedding ended, we walked over to John who was with Anne.

"Hey John." Amy said picking him up.

"Ma." He said.

"Daddy and I are going to go away for a while. You're going to stay with Margaret, daddy's mommy. Be a good boy okay? We'll be back very soon." She said to him.

She kissed him and handed him over to me.

"Be a good boy for daddy, I love you very much John." I said and kissed his forehead.

Amy and I got left the catering hall and got into the limo. We drove to our home first to get changed and then to pick up our luggage. Then we were off to the airport to fly to Hawaii. Amy fell asleep on my shoulder, I just hugged her. Once we arrived I gently woke her up.

"Amy sweetheart we have to get on our plane." I said.

"Mhhmm." She said and slowly got up.

We walked through the airport holding hands. Once we got on our plane we slept. This honeymoon was going to be the best week.


	17. A Normal Day, Until The Bell Rings

**Amy's POV**

Ricky and I had spent our week in Hawaii. It was so romantic and amazing. Once we got back, we went over to Margaret's to pick up John.

"Ma!" he shouted, he was sitting on the floor with all of his toys.

"There's my big boy!" I said laughing.

Ricky walked in behind me smiling. I picked John up and we both kissed him at the same time. I missed John so much. Margaret walked into the room; she smiled when she saw the three of us.

"Welcome back." She said smiling.

"Thanks Margaret." Ricky said hugging her.

I hugged her too and so did John.

"We have to get going. Ricky needs to get back to work and I have a bunch of errands to do today." I told her.

"Alright, but come visit soon!" She said.

I carried John to the car and buckled him into his car seat. I shut the back door and then sat in the passenger seat. About five minutes later we were home, I got changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Ricky kissed me goodbye and he went off to work. My phone started buzzing I got a new text message from him. I opened it up and it read:

**I Miss You Already :( I Love You Amy3**

I smiled and closed my phone. I realized that John was still in his playpen so I went and picked him up.

"Show mommy how you walk." I said.

Slowly I let go of his hands and he walked to me. Once he reached me he collapsed into my arms and smiled.

"Good boy John." I said and kissed him.

"Ma." He said smiling.

I picked him up and carried him downstairs into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" My mom answered the phone.

"Hey mom I just wanted to let you know that I made it back alright. How is everything?" I asked.

"Everything's good." She said. "How was Hawaii?"

"It was good, but I'm glad to be home." I said, I was talking to my mom and putting John's coat on at the same time.

"Alright mom I have to go food shopping. I'll talk to you soon. I love you." I said.

"Alright bye." She said.

I hung up the phone and picked John up. I carried him to the car and buckled him into his car seat. Once I was done I sat in the driver's seat, right before I started the engine my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked without checking to see who it was,

"Hey Amy." Ricky said, I could recognize his voice anywhere.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Well I'm on my break and I was wondering what you were doing?" He asked.

"I was just about to head to the food store. Want me to pick anything up?" I asked.

"No thanks. I'll see you soon. I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Bye." I said and hung up.

I looked at John who was holding a toy truck.

"Mommy's not going to answer the phone or call anyone anymore. If she does then she'll never get to go food shopping." I told John.

"Mama." He said smiling.

I started the engine and I drove over to the shopping center. I parked the car and got out of the driver's seat. I opened up the back door and unbuckled John's car seat. I picked John up and shut the door. I then locked the car doors and walked toward the store. I got a shopping cart and sat John in the little seat that was there. I pushed the cart into the store and went towards the produce.

"Alright John. Mommy needs about five apples, two bananas, and three oranges." I said looking at my list.

Once I got everything from the produce section I walked down the aisles and got everything else. I went to the check-out line and paid for everything. I then pushed the cart to the car and unpacked all of the bags. Then I put John into his car seat and drove back to the house. I unpacked all of the groceries and put John in his crib upstairs. I was just about to start cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I went to go answer it.

"Hi Amy." The person said standing there.

I had never in my life been more nervous than right here. Why would the person come here now? I was married. I was so close to shutting the door, I just stood there in shock.

"Please Amy, don't close the door. I just want to talk." The person said.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, alright first off let me thank you guys for the great reviews, I kind of would like a few more before I post the next chapter. I really like some of your ideas; I may even use them for the next fanfic I'm writing. Thank you so much ******

**Manda :)**


	18. It Can't Be

**Amy's POV**

There she stood in the doorway. The one person I never wanted to see again.

"Relax Amy I'm here to talk to you." She said.

"Come on in…" I started; I just couldn't say her name. "Adrienne."

"Nice place, very pretty." She said. We sat down in the living room.

"Thanks, can I get you something? Tea or coffee?" I asked.

"No thanks. Look the reason I'm here is because I want to apologize. I was jealous of the fact that you had Ricky's baby. Truthfully, before you got pregnant the thought had never occurred to me. But then I realized that this baby would tie you to together. So while e was dating and you were pregnant I tried my hardest to keep him around. It never worked." She said.

I actually felt kind of sorry for her.

"It's alright Adrienne." I said.

"It was wrong of me to do. I wanted to tell you that I've found another guy, he lives in a different town though." She said.

"Oh what's his name?" I asked.

"Michael, he's my age and he's really sweet." She said.

"He sounds nice." I said.

"He is. But I'd also like to ask you a favor." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering. I never actually saw John; I only caught a glimpse of him the day that you left Ricky. Could I see him?" She asked.

"Sure I'll be right back." I said.

I went up the stairs into the nursery and picked John up; he wasn't sleeping, just staring at the mobile. I picked him up and carried him downstairs. I placed him on Adrienne's lap.

"John this is mommy and daddy's friend Adrienne. Say hi." I told him.

"Hi." He said and smiled.

"Hi John." She said, "Amy he's adorable and he has your eyes. He has Ricky's smirk though." She said laughing.

"Yeah I know it's very funny." I said laughing.

"I have to go; Michael's meeting me for lunch. I'll talk to you soon." She said and gave John back to me.

She walked out the door and turned around to face me.

"Before I go congratulations on getting married. You two will be together for a long time." She said.

"Thanks Adrienne." I said smiling.

She smiled and got into her car, she drove away. As soon as she disappeared out of sight, Ricky pulled into the driveway. I stepped onto the porch with John in my arms. Ricky ran out of his car and came up to us.

"I just saw Adrienne, was she here? Did she try to hurt you?" He asked.

"Ricky we're fine. She apologized and she wanted to see John." I said smiling.

"Really?" He asked curiously.

"Really." I said and kissed him.

"Yuck." John said.

Ricky and I laughed and we walked inside. I put the exhausted John back to bed and Ricky and I sat down at the table and just talked.

Two months passed by, I was finally 20, Ricky was at work and I was at home taking care of John, John turns two in about two weeks. I stared at my calendar. It couldn't be…. I tried to distract my thoughts from that and went to make John some lunch. I carried him from his play pen to the highchair in the kitchen. I got him his mini ravioli and cut it into very small pieces.

"Remember to chew and then swallow. Eat one piece at a time sweetie." I said, I sat down in the chair right next to John's highchair. I ate my own lunch while he ate his.

"After lunch we're going to go to the store. Mommy needs to buy a few things…" I said. I grabbed the calendar from the wall and read it from the table. I counted the days.

"Ma!" John shouted.

"What?" I asked scared that he was choking.

I looked at is plate, he was all finished. I picked the plate up and put it in the dishwasher; I then picked John off and wiped the sauce off of his face. I grabbed my purse and my cell phone and I carried John to my car. I buckled him into his seat and then I got into my seat. I drove over to the drugstore; I made a mental list of everything that I needed. _ Medicine, a small toothbrush, diapers, and some other things…_ I parked in the parking lot and I carried John with me into the store. I got everything I needed and something else that I remembered. I went to the checkout line, once I finished I drove home and put John in his crib for his afternoon nap. I went into the bathroom. I sighed, I needed Ricky, but he wouldn't be home for two hours.

A half an hour passed, I started making dinner for us. I set everything up and then I heard his car in the driveway. I brought John, who had just woken up, downstairs and placed him in the highchair. As soon as he came in I hugged him.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"It's a surprise." I told him.

"Alright then can you surprise me now?" he asked.

"After dinner." I told him.

We ate dinner, I was so excited. Yet, I was also extremely nervous. Ricky carried John upstairs and put him to bed, it was 8:00 at night and I couldn't wait another minute.

"Okay so what's the surprise?" He asked.

I took a deep breath; I didn't know how to say this. He smiled, which made me even more nervous. How was I going to say this?

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, alright first off let me thank you guys for the great reviews, I kind of would like a few more before I post the next chapter. Even if you don't like the story, just tell me what you think could be done better. I really like some of your ideas; I may even use them for the next fanfic I'm writing. Thank you so much ******

**Manda :)**


	19. Visit From An Old Friend

**Ricky's POV**

She stood there in front of me, she was really nervous. I didn't know what to expect.

"Uh…." She started.

"Amy just say it, this suspense is killing me." I said laughing.

"We're going to have a baby." She said.

I froze, thoughts ran through my head. A baby! We're going to have a baby! All of a sudden I could feel the excitement and joy running through me. I ran to Amy and hugged her.

"We're going to have a baby!" I shouted.

She smiled and kissed me.

"Wait you are happy about this right?" I asked her.

"Ricky I am _so_ happy about this!" She said.

"You know, your father's going to hate me." I said smiling.

"No he won't, I'm 20, and I can make my own decision." She said.

Four months passed, John turned three years old. Amy had a small baby bump. I still couldn't believe it, a baby. I was so excited. Amy had her doctor's appointment today; we could find out if it was a boy or a girl. I was so excited. We dropped John off at Margaret, who already knew that Amy was pregnant. We then drove over to the doctors.

We sat there in the waiting room, I held Amy's hand and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I don't think I want to know if it's a boy or a girl." She said.

"Really?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I think I want to be surprised." She said.

"Alright." I said.

"Amy Jeurgens?" The nurse called.

She stood up, I stayed sitting.

"Aren't you going to come?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She said and held my hand and we walked into the doctor's room.

About a half an hour later we finished, we didn't find out the gender. I actually was happy that we didn't find out, because now we have a surprise. We drove to Margaret's and picked up John. While we were driving home Amy talked to me.

"Would it be alright if I went to bed? I'm so tired." She said.

"Yeah of course. I'll take care of John." He said.

So once we got home, Amy went upstairs and took a shower. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed. I sat in the living room with John.

"I wanna cookie." He said smiling.

"Cookies are for after dinner." I told him.

"Can I play with truck?" He asked.

"Yeah John you don't have to ask." I told him.

The doorbell rang, so I went to go answer it. There stood Ben, with a dozen roses in his hand.

"h-hi Ricky is Amy there?" He asked.

"She is, but she's sleeping." I told him, His smile faded and he looked suspicious.

"At four in the afternoon?" He asked, not believing my words.

"Ben do you really think I'd lay just so that you can't see her? Ben we're married, I really don't think that she'll leave me at this point." I said.

"I just wanted to talk to her but for some reason you won't let me because she's sleeping.' "He said. He put air quotes when he said sleeping.

"She's sleeping because-"I started to say, but was cut off by Amy's footsteps. She came down the stairs in her pajamas; she yawned and walked over to me.

"You're expecting." Ben said.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Ames, go back to bed if you want." I told her.

"I can't I'm not tired." She told me.

"You sure sound tired." Ben said.

"I just woke up of course I'm going to sound tired. Besides if you wanted to talk to me why would you want me to sleep?" She asked annoyed.

"I'll come back another day." He said and ran to his car.

I shut the door and locked it; I walked over to Amy and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Nauseous and hungry." She said.

"I have dinner in the oven, it should be ready soon." I said.

"Thanks Ricky, I'm g-going to-"She said, but she stopped herself and ran to the bathroom, I ran after her.

She started throwing up, so I held her hair back while she puked. When she finished, she brushed her teeth and I wiped her face off with a cool cloth. I felt so bad, I saw her shaking.

"You're shaking." I said.

"I'm fine, I just got nervous. I puked that's all, I feel fine." She said.

"Alright. You still want dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm really hungry." She said.

Once John, Amy, and I finished dinner we all went to bed. We put John in his bed and Amy and I went to our room. I went to the bathroom and got changed into our pajamas and laid in bed. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my hands on her stomach. A baby, another baby. I smiled at the thought and fell asleep.


	20. A Day At The Beach

**Amy's POV**

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning, three months passed. Nothing big had happened, we started potty training John. I was getting huge, seven months pregnant. I walked down the stairs and found breakfast already made; a note was on the table.

_**Had to work the morning shift. Sorry Ames, good news though, I'll be back at twelve. And Bonnie has a surprise for me so I hope it'll be good. I Love You So much **_

_**-Ricky **_

I smiled and ate breakfast John should wake up in an hour so I ate breakfast by myself. Once I finished I cleared the table and went to wake John up.

"John sweetie, we have to get up. We're going to the beach with Timothy, Adrienne's son." I told him.

Adrienne had a son; believe it or not, Michael had a son who was the same age as John. So when Adrienne and Michael got married she had a step-son. So John got changed into his bathing suit and I changed into a beach dress. I put John into his car seat and drove to the beach. John and I walked hand in hand to the beach form the parking lot. He ran once he saw Timothy. Adrienne saw me she smiled and waved. The boys immediately started making sand castles. I sat down on the blanket with her while we kept an eye on the boys.

"So How are you and Michael?" I asked.

"Good, but he works Monday through Thursday and he doesn't get home until ten o'clock. So we don't see him until the days he doesn't work." She said

"Oh. So are you enjoying parenthood?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like since I'm his stepmother and not his real mother there's like a limit to our friendship." She said sadly.

"Adrienne you can break that limit, and Timothy loves you very much, don't think that just because you're his stepmother makes you unlovable." I said.

"I know, anyway are you excited about your second baby?" She asked me.

"Yeah I am, I can't wait." I said.

"Amy I need advice." Adrienne said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well there's something I need to tell Michael, but I don't know how." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is going to sound pathetic, I'm 21 and I can't tell my own husband that….. I'm pregnant." She said.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked her. "Oh and congrats!"

"Well I don't know if he wants another baby. Or if he will be happy." She said.

"Of course he'll be happy. And if he doesn't…. too bad. Adrienne you are a great mom, and Michael knows that. If he didn't he wouldn't marry you because he knew that he had a son who needs love." I said.

"Thanks Amy." She said and hugged me.

"How'd you tell Ricky?" She asked me.

"I just told him I had a surprise, I was really nervous but I kind of blurted it out. He was really happy though." I said.

Adrienne's phone rang.

"Hold on Amy, Hello?" She asked answering the phone. "Hey, yeah I'm at the beach. With Amy and John. John and Timothy are playing. Sandcastles. You are? That's fantastic. Alright I'll see you in a few, bye." She said and hung up.

"Michael got off early today. His boss said that he works too much and that he needs a break. He's coming to the beach. You should invite Ricky." She said.

"That's great, I think I will." I said and dialed his number.

"I'm on my way home, what's up?" He said answering his phone.

"Hey uh we're at the beach. Adrienne and Michael are here, grab your bathing suit and come over." I said.

"I don't know…" He said.

"You could teach John how to swim." I said trying to persuade him.

"Alright, but he can swim… just not all the time. He's getting much better." He said.

"Alright." I said laughing. "Bye."

I hung up and told Adrienne that he was coming. John started heading into the water.

"John no, not yet. Wait for daddy." I said.

"But you're here." He said.

"Mommy isn't going in the water in her clothes; daddy will be here any minute." I said.

He walked back to timothy who was building more sandcastles.

"I bet if we let them, the whole beach would be a giant sandcastle. "She said laughing.

"You're probably right." I said laughing.

Both guys showed up at the same time. Adrienne pulled Michael aside, she was telling him. I was so proud of her. He smiled and picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her once he put her down.

"What's all of the good news?" Ricky asked me.

"Adrienne's pregnant." I said.

"Congrats Adrienne." Ricky said.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

Ricky wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands on my stomach. Timothy and John walked into the water.

"Ricky would you go make sure that John's okay? I hate having him swim in the water." I said.

"It's a beach Amy." He said laughing and got up.

"I don't want anything happening." I said as he started walking.

"Yeah Michael would you go with Ricky?" She said.

"Sure, I love you." He said and kissed her. He walked away.

"I told him and he's so happy! Amy you were right." She said smiling.

"I told you everything would work out. Don't worry next time." I said laughing.

"If I decide to have another baby." She said.

"I bet you will, when you hold your little baby in your arms for the first time. It's all worth the pain and waiting. And when the baby outgrows his or her crib, and stops wearing diapers you'll miss it." I said.

I thought about what I said it _would_ be worth it, I just couldn't wait. Ricky and John walked over. So did Michael and Timothy. All of us sat down and talked, pretty soon John and Timothy ran off to go collect seashells and just we adults talked. It was nice, a perfect night.


	21. Joshua

**Amy's POV**

The weeks flew by so fast, I was 8 ½ months. Ricky took off of work for the next two weeks, just in case. This was good because at 1:30 in the morning I woke up in pain. We drove John to Margaret's and then Ricky drove me to the hospital. I was brought into my room. For five hours I was in pain, I tried to sleep as much as I could. Ricky stayed at my side the whole time. When I woke up the doctor told me that she was going to deliver the baby. About an hour later I heard my baby's first cry.

The doctors took the baby to get cleaned and put in a blanket. They handed the baby to Ricky, who walked over to me holding the baby.

"Amy, we have a son." He said smiling as he handed the baby to me.

A son, a brother for John. Tears formed in my eyes and they ran down my cheek as I held our son for the first time.

"What should we name him?" I asked, we hadn't thought of any names.

"You can name him." Ricky told me.

"No, Ricky I want you to name him."I told him.

"How about… Joshua?" He asked.

"Hmm Josh and John. I like it." I said smiling.

"Joshua and John." He said. He pulled a chair over to the side of my bed and sat on it. He held Josh in his arms. John came running into the room.

"Mommy! Where's baby?" John asked.

"John, this is your brother, Josh." Ricky said showing John.

"He's tiny." John said.

"Yeah he's a small baby." I said.

The four of us were in my hospital room, a family. I knew that Ricky and I would be together for a long time. I knew it, and as for our healthy boys, well they were the best sons in the world. I loved Ricky, John, and Josh so much.

**Author's Note: Alright everyone I decided to end it here. Thanks for your great reviews. I'd like to hear your ideas for my next story! I have a few but I'd really like to incorporate some of your ideas in it!**

**Thanks So Much,**

**Manda ******


End file.
